


Hello?

by IAmAPlantIAm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAPlantIAm/pseuds/IAmAPlantIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin works a lonely shift at a quiet coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello?

Armin had only had one customer so far today and it was almost the end of his shift, he had his back towards the door Great Expectations in his hands and his glasses balanced on his nose. He looked up from his page when the door opened, signaled by the gentle tinkling of the bell. A tired looking student had entered brushing snow off of his jacket and his beanie on to the floor, much to the blond’s annoyance. He put the book face down under the counter to mark his page before greeting the cold, damp boy in front of him.  
“What can I get for you?” He asked with his trademark smile, the boy stared at him silently for longer than was acceptable. If it hadn’t have been for the cold Armin would have sworn that the other was blushing.  
“Are you ready to order?” He tried again, this time getting the boy’s attention.  
“Oh yeah, a large chocolate mocha if you don’t mind.” He asked before handing over the money. Armin had turned his back to the customer to start making his drink when he heard the voice pipe up again. “I haven’t seen you in here before?” Armin waited until he had frothed the milk to answer. “I just started last week.” He turned around, putting the cup on the counter, which he was leaning on. He took the mug and flashed a large grin.  
“Thanks Armin!” He told him before sitting at a table across the café. A small, real smile crossed over the blond’s lips as he picked up his book again, continuing from where he had left off. About a half an hour later he had returned, requesting another coffee.  
“So are you in uni then?” The brunet asked as he was making the drink. “I’m an art student.” He told him, his fingers drumming a gentle tune into the wood. He once again handed over the drink, a smiley face drawn into the froth this time.  
“I’m literature.” He said as he took the money from him again.  
“Is that why you’re reading that book then?” The question came with a small tilt of his head towards The Great Gatsby that was placed on the counter with a sugar packet marking his place. “You seem to be really into it.”  
“Oh, that? No, that’s an extra book I’m reading, it is a really good book though! You should read it if you haven’t already!” Armin replied with a small grin. A sheepish smile from the boy came as a reply. “I’ve never actually read a book before, I can’t actually read all that well…” He admitted a little shyly. Armin’s eyebrows were suddenly raised at that, before his customer retreated back to the table, with a small, “’m just going to…yeah…” Armin felt a little bad about that, but he just couldn’t understand how anyone couldn't have enjoyed at least one book in their lifetimes.  
By the time it was the end of Armin’s shift he was wiping the tables when the brunet finally started to clean up his belongings and leave the small establishment, however not before slipping a note into the tip jar along with a piece of folded paper. As much as this peaked the blond’s curiosity he waited until he had finished (albeit he rushed slightly) to retrieve the slip. He opened to reveal a small sketch of himself, leaning up against the counter with his book along with a small note that read: “Sorry I never introduced myself, I’m Eren!” With his number written in the bottom corner.  
With red cheeks Armin locked up for the evening before slipping his hand into his pocket and dialling the number that was answered with a “Hello?”


End file.
